An investigation of the application of carbon dioxide breath tests to measurement of the effects of acute and chronic alcohol consumption upon the drug metabolizing ability of an individual has begun. The method of choice uses a nonradioactive isotope of carbon measured by mass spectrometry. The mass spectrometer has been installed and a protocol for studies in human subjects has been approved.